


Amaranthine

by Griddlebone



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crack Relationships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat and Trini never met... but what if they had? Related drabbles and ficlets. (Ultra fluffy) Femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Like a sign, like a dream  
> You're my amaranthine  
> You are all I needed, believe me  
> Like we drift in a stream  
> Your beauty, serene  
> There's nothing else in life I'll ever need  
> My dream, amaranthine  
> \-- Amaranth, "Amaranthine"

Trini Kwan was a skeptic at heart; she had seen love at first sight – and its consequences – but she had never believed it could last. She'd decided long ago that "true love" was the stuff of fairytales, not something that happened to people in Real Life.

She clung to that belief up until the day she met Katherine Hillard. One glimpse of Kat, with her blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, and it was as if her heart had stopped beating. She could only stare helplessly, amazed.

Looking at Kat was like looking at the other half of her soul.


	2. Distracted

There was no explaining the way Kat's mere presence could tug so inexorably at her attention. But, Trini had to admit, there was no denying it either. She barely knew Kat, hadn't said more than a few words to her when they were introduced, but she couldn't stop thinking about her.

It was making her usually soothing Saturday morning yoga class difficult. _Breathe_ , she reminded herself as she moved into the pose the teacher called out. _Now is not the time to make a fool of yourself over some girl you just met._

She snuck a glance at Kat anyway.


End file.
